<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Nightmares force interaction by KaiFirefly</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23392369">Nightmares force interaction</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaiFirefly/pseuds/KaiFirefly'>KaiFirefly</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alien wasp boy makes a friend, Aliens, Angst, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Loneliness, Nightmares, Oneshot, Other, Platonic Cuddling, Wasps, touch starved</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:02:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>433</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23392369</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaiFirefly/pseuds/KaiFirefly</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After being on earth for 4 years and avoiding every human possible, Venid is found and convinced to come move in with a paranormal investigator named Matt. He’s been living in the attic of the mans house for about a month. All the while trying to avoid him as much as possible. Old habits die hard. That is until one night when he feels like he can’t any longer.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Nightmares force interaction</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello, this is my first fic of sorts. Based off an rp with a friend. Hope you enjoy my boredom based Drabble.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Hey Matt?” </p><p>Venid hopped down from the attic. His new residence after moving in with his now roommate Matt. The environment was ideal. Usually too hot from lack of ac and use of insulation for any human to stand. But for the wasp-like alien it mimicked the warmth of the hive perfectly.</p><p>“What’s up bud?” </p><p>Matt said as he checked the clock on the cable box. Simultaneously.</p><p>“Its late for you to be up, you’re a day worker right?”</p><p>“Yeah, i’d do the hunting and gathering- that’s not the point.“</p><p>The boy stood there for a few seconds without speaking. His antenna fidgeted uncomfortably and he tried desperately to hold back fear filled tears.</p><p> “I..had a nightmare and-“</p><p>He began to choke up but pressed on. </p><p> “I was wondering if I could just hang out with you for a while?” </p><p>Venid looked quite embarrassed to come to Matt for such a favor. The hesitation was obvious in his words.</p><p>Matt sighed at the request and thought for a moment.</p><p>“I guess.” </p><p>He moved over to provide a spot on the couch as he watched tv.</p><p>Venid took the offered place on the couch and sat down slipping his knees into his hoodie to keep warm.</p><p>The soft glow of a table lamp mixed with the constant rambles of the tv was relaxing. It reminded him of the hive. </p><p>“The hive is gone, stop relating this place to the hive. I don’t consider this place a home, or do i? I can’t. This is only temporary.”<br/>
He thought to himself.</p><p>Eventually after minutes of watching tv Venid felt as if he had eyelids of lead. He began to slowly lean into Matt because of the divot he caused in the cushion. He was asleep within seconds of feeling Matt’s warmth and the safe aura he seemed to emit.</p><p>Matt noticed immediately. How could he not. His super senses allowed him to recognize the slow breathing of the alien. And how the now relaxed pulse differed from the quick and anxious one earlier.</p><p>He didn’t know why but he began to pet the resident wasps hair. It was soft like the feathers of a bird, but closer each hair looked like the antenna of a moth. The alien pushed closer to Matt’s hand in his sleep and his wings fluttered quietly  at the touch like a dog kicking it’s foot. </p><p>“Whatever, anything to get him to sleep. Nothing more.” He thought. And questioned.</p><p>Matt shut off the tv and with the snap of his fingers the lamp. Leaving the two in a comfortable darkness.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>